


KA-BOOM!

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And Kaito’s doves like confetti, KID is fallible, M/M, Shinichi isn’t a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: Note to self: Kudo Shinichi takes his coffee black.





	KA-BOOM!

This was the day. The day that Kaito was finally going to introduce himself to Kudo Shinichi. Of course, that had been his plan the day before too. And the day before that. And the day before that. Honestly, Kaito was starting to feel more like a creepy stalker than a secret admirer.

He watched as Kudo stepped off the bus and started off towards the classroom for his 8am biology class. As per usual, the detective was huddled in on himself, a to-go mug of coffee clutched in his hands and an absolutely adorable pout on his face. Some people simply weren’t morning people. But Kaito liked Kudo anyways.

Okay. On the count of three Kaito was going to go over and introduce himself. One. Two. Three. Kaito took a deep breath… And stayed exactly where he was. Introducing himself to Kudo was a stupid idea anyways. Kudo didn’t date. And he had told the media as much on multiple occasions. He’d said that his life was too dangerous to bring anyone else into. He was afraid they might become targets. And from what Kaito had observed, those statements were pretty accurate. The only person Kaito had ever seen get into as much trouble as Kudo, was Kudo’s cousin, Edogawa Conan.

Kaito sighed. The fact that Kudo didn’t date probably wasn’t the part that he should be hung up on. It was probably more important to note that Kaito was an internationally wanted phantom thief, and Kudo was hailed as the modern day Holmes. There was probably a 95% chance that Kudo would realize that Kaito was actually Kaitou KID inside of three dates. Again, assuming Kudo even agreed to go on a date. Or Kaito managed to even introduce himself.

Running his fingers through his already messy hair, Kaito turned to leave. “It’s safer if I just spend time with you guys, huh?” He murmured to his doves. Razzle and Dazzle cooed in agreement. Ka-boom was strangely quiet. “Ka-boom?” Kaito questioned as he reached into his jacket to check on the dove.

#  **_KA-BOOM!_ **

Kaito whirled in place, his heart pounding as the reality of the situation sank in. Before him, standing motionless, was a confetti covered Kudo. Perched on his head was Kaito’s missing dove.

Time felt like it had slowed to a crawl as Kaito watched Kudo blink twice and turn towards him. “Yours?” The detective questioned as he pointed to the dove that was happily trying to nest in his hair.

Kaito felt his poker face click into place. “I see you met Ka-boom.”

“Appropriately named.”

No. Kaito’s laugh did not sound forced, thank you for asking. “Sorry about that.”

Kudo raised an eyebrow.

Kaito tried again. “Really, really sorry about that.” He really, really didn’t want his celebrity crush to hate him.

“Wasn’t it intentional?”

For a second Kaito’s mind went blank. Kudo thought that Kaito had intentionally confetti bombed him? “No.”

Kudo’s eyes narrowed and Kaito felt a shiver run up his spine. He hadn’t felt anything like it since his last face off with Conan nearly a year before.

“I didn’t know you made mistakes, KID.” Kudo commented offhand, his mind bogglingly attractive signature smirk settling into place.

Three seconds later Kaito’s brain finished processing the detective’s words.

“See you in class, Kuroba.” Kudo said to thin air before resuming his walk to the biology classroom. He seemed entirely unfazed by Kaito’s disappearing act. Two steps later he paused, bending down to scoop up his coffee cup from where it had landed post confetti bomb. He glared half heartedly at the empty container. “Just so you know, Kuroba, I take my coffee black.”

Ka-boom cooed in agreement and nestled a little deeper in Kudo’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been too emotionally volatile to really write recently, but I'm feeling a little better and I finally finished something I like. So I figured I'd put it out there. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
